Naruto Slaps
by LoveShackRiot
Summary: Hi, here are the problems I have with naruto characters. Lets see if you agree with me.


Hello this is something thing that has been plaguing my mind for quite some time. I have been slowly building problems with Naruto characters. Here are some slaps for each character.

(slaps reasons why I would slap them)

Naruto: SLAP stop wearing orange jump suits, that is not a ninja character. A ninja has to blend in. Your NOT BLENDING IN!!!!!!

Sasuke: SLAP STOP IT! Stop it right now. You are too emo, and get over your past. Get over it already Because you are really staring to piss me off. How about you start rebuilding your clan by actually dating. I understand why you hate your brother but how about you start acting your age. Your 12 for god's sake.

Sakura: SLAP Do SOMETHING, you bitch. How are you suppose to be a ninja if you do nothing at all. Smarts wont get you anywhere if all you do is nothing. Bottom line, do something or I will KILL you, and you wont be able to protect your self, why? Because you can't do anything.

Kakashi: SLAP stop speaking in damn riddles. If you have something to say, just say it without making it confusing. And tell Naruto about his lineage so he can know why he doesn't have any family.

Ino: SLAP you're a selfish bitch and you need to get over your self. Sasuke doesn't like you and I bet he wishes you would drop dead. It pains me to say this but I perfectly agree with him. You can't even beat Sakura who might I add is one of the worst fighters I have ever seen.

Shikimaru: SLAP If you don't get any inspiration I will personally send you to your own personal hell. But besides that your pretty good.

Choji: SLAP the world does not revolve around food. Share the damn pork or I will personally put you on the Weight Watchers program.

Kiba: SLAP get over your self. Your mean, rude and I bet you smell like wet dog. You're a cocky bastard and you deserved to lose in that really pathetic way when you fought Naruto. He took you down with a FART.

Shino: SLAP Your too freakin' weird. Stop being weird.

Hinata: SLAP I respect you because out of most of the female characters you are pretty strong, but grow a back bone. Jeez, you got to prove your strong if you want to be head of the Hyuga clan.

Negi: SLAP you are really pathetic. Hinata is your younger cousin. Be nice to her. She really respects you. Also you can't pull off the emo look so please just don't do it.

Tenten: SLAP you are as pathetic as Sakura. All you can do is THROW THINGS. That its even a skill. Can you do any jutsu at all? Negi doesn't feel anything for you so stop trying and just be better as a ninja.

Lee: SLAP the jumpsuit makes me want to puke. I admire your drive but you're as messed up as they can get. Please take your attitude down a couple of notches if possible.

Guy: SLAP stop encouraging Lee. You are a bad role model. BAD GUY, BAD.

Konohamaru: SLAP sexy no justu is not a technique to be proud of you perv. Naruto should never have shown you that. And get rid of the scarf. Its going to get caught on something and will choke and kill you.

Moegi: SLAP get a better hair style cause honey you really aren't that pretty. I worry for your future.

Udon:SLAP get some better allergy medication.

Temari:Slap that's for being a bitch of an older sister.

Kankurou:SLAP that's for being a bitch of a brother. Yes I called you a bitch. You wear make-up and play with dolls, you're a girl.

Gaara:SLAP this is for not having enough self-esteem. People like you now. Let them in and they wont hurt you. Everyone in the sand village likes you now.

Tsunade: SLAP this is for being a gambler. You're the hokage now. You can't keep betting. One day you might actually bet the village and lose.

Jiraiya:SLAP stop being a perv. You scare people and you have a thing with frogs. Girls aren't real big fans of frogs.

Orochimaru: SLAPthis thing with the tongue is really creepy and your obsession with

Sasuke is riding pedophile. Either stop being a total freak or kill your self because if you don't I will find a way to. Because I think the world will be so much happier if your just dead. Really you're a freakin snake man you throws up snakes, swords and other yous'.

Kabuto:SALP you're a bastard who deserves to burn in hell for all eternity.

Thank you for reading these slaps. If you have any problems with these well just get over it. If you have anything to add to these slaps I would love to know. I just want to remind everyone that all these characters have flaws and that's what makes them good characters, its just their flaws have started to get on my nerves. Have a happy day-LuckyCharms3


End file.
